Nintendo on Ice
Nintendo: World on Ice is an ice show that will be produced by Ramon Evangelista (a.k.a. Ramonlle), Nintendo Company and Feld Entertainment. It will star the main characters, Mario, Luigi, Peach, Wario, Daisy, Yoshi, and Donkey Kong; and include characters from other video game companies. And this will be based on "Disney on Ice". Shows: *Nintendo and Video Games All-Stars!: World on Ice (Based on the 1981 show "Walt Disney's World on Ice" and "100 Years of Magic" in a combination) (Hosted by all the main characters) *Lights, Camera, Action!' (Hosted by Mario, Luigi, Donkey Kong, Wario, Peach, and Yoshi. Daisy appears in the finale)' *Pokemon: Togepi's Goodbye (Hosted by Mario, Luigi, Peach, Yoshi, Wario, and Donkey Kong) *Mario and Peach's Fantastic Journey (Based on Mickey and Minnie's Amazing Journey) (Hosted by all the main characters) *Mario and Donkey Kong's Camping Trip''' (Hosted by Mario, Donkey Kong, and Yoshi. Peach, Daisy, Wario an Luigi appear in the finale)' *Starfox: The Adventure '(Hosted by Mario, Luigi, Peach, Wario, And Donkey Kong)' *Sonic the Hedgehog '(Hosted by Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Peach, Wario, and Donkey Kong)' *Mario's Birthday '(Hosted by all the main characters)' *NintendoLand Adventure (Based on Disneyland Adventure) '(Hosted by Mario, Peach, Wario, and Donkey Kong. Luigi, Daisy and Yoshi appear in the intro, the parade, the conversation moments and the finale)' Video Games and Series in the shows: Veterans *Mario series *Donkey Kong series' (Donkey Kong will join Mario in all shows as his best friend and sidekick.)' *Wario series' (Wario will most mainly be in his plumber outfit, but once in his WarioWare outfit to impress Mario, Donkey Kong, and the crowd; and will join Mario in all shows as his best friend and sidekick.)' *Legend of Zelda *Metroid *F-Zero *Ice Climber *Fire Emblem *Kid Icarus *Starfox *EarthBound *Pokémon *Kirby *Sonic the Hedgehog *Metal Gear Solid *Pikmin *Animal Crossing Newcomers *Tekken series *Spyro the Dragon Idea Voice Cast: *Walker Boone (who voiced him in the ''Super Mario Bros 3, and Super Mario World TV series): Mario *Tony Rosato (who voiced him in the Super Mario Bros. 3, and Super Mario World TV series): Luigi *Dianna Agron: Peach *Deanna Mustard: Daisy, Female Piantas, May *Gilbert Gottfried: Wario *James Woods: Waluigi, Hammer Bros. *Richard Yearwood (who voiced him in the CGI-based Nintendo show Donkey Kong Country): Donkey Kong *Tress McNeille: Koopa Troopa *Frank Welker: Dry Bones *Andrew Sabiston: Yoshi *Scott Burns: Bowser, F.L.U.D.D. *Charles Martinet: Toadsworth, MC Ballyhoo, Male Piantas *Mercedes Rose: Rosalina *Nancy Cartwright: Bowser Jr., Ness *Kathleen Barr: Birdo *John Kassir: Mouser *Seth MacFarlane: Clawgrip *Charlie Adler: Fryguy *Dweezil Zappa: Tryclyde *Bobcat Goldthwait: Tryclyde *Graham McTavish: Tryclyde *Jason Marsden: Diddy Kong *Grey Delisle: Dixie Kong *Jeff Pidgeon: Bomb-omb, Red Bomb-omb *Conrad Vernon: Male Nokis *Isaac Marshall: Petey Piranha, King Boo, Boos *Jason Griffith: Sonic, Shadow, Jet the Hawk *Amy Palant: Tails *Lisa Ortiz: Amy Rose *Irene Bedard: Rouge the Bat *Dan Green: Knuckles, Vector, Storm the Albatross *Quinton Flynn: Silver *David Wills: Espio the Chameleon *Bella Hudson: Blaze the Cat, Wave the Swallow *Kyle Hebert: Big the Cat *Colleen O'Shaughnessey: Charmy the Bee *Mike Pollock (who voiced him in the anime Sonic X): Dr. Eggman "Ivo" Robotnik *Steve Malpass: Fox McCloud *Alesia Glidewell: Krystal *Dex Manley: Falco Lombardi *Grant Goodeve: Wolf O' Donnell *Nat Wolff: Lucas *Veronica Taylor (former voice of Ash Ketchum in the anime Pokémon): Ash Ketchum, Max *Eric Stuart: Mets Knight, Brock, Squirtle, Bulbasaur, Hunter *Samantha Kelly: Toad, Toadette, Female Nokis, Cream the Rabbit, Misty *Ikue Otani: Pikachu *Andy Ritcher: Charmander *Rachel Lilis: Jessie, Jigglypuff *Ted Lewis: King Dedede, James *Jimmy Zoppi: Meowth *Stan Hart: Professor Oak, Tortimer the Mayor *Kathleen de Leon Jones: Samus Aran (who will be in a Zero Suit during intros and finales) *John Foo: Jin Kazama *Ian Anthony Dale: Kazuya Mishima, Mewtwo *Jim Cummings: Ganondorf, Heihachi Mishima, Jinpachi Mishima, Moneybags, Roger the Kangaroo, Alex the Velociraptor *Lilsle Wilkerson: Nina Williams, Christie Monterio, Zafina, Panda *Leanne Hardt: Anna Williams *Annie Wood: Julia Chang, Tiny Kong *Lateef Crowder: Eddy Gordo *Joy Jacobson: Lili Rochefort *Corey Burton: Goomba, Paragoomba, Paratroopa, Mr. Sonny Resetti *John Goodman: Kuma *Jesse McCartney: Spyro *Zac Efron: Link *Vanessa Hudgens: Zelda *Selena Gomez: Elora *Don Rickles: Tom Nook *Jennifer Hale: Pelly the Pelican *Susan Blakeslee: Phyllis the Pelican *Cam Clarke: Totakeke (K.K.) *Makiko Ohmoto: Kirby (who only makes sounds) *Lani Minella: Pit *Sanae Kobayashi: Ice Climbers (Nana and Popo) It is now confirmed that the anime characters Escargoon,Tiff, Tuff, Salesman (Nightmare Enterprises),Sir Ebrum and Lady Like will not appear in this show. Replacements *One of the voice actors died before the show. *Maddie Blaustein (who voiced Chef Kawasaki and Waddle Doo) died on December 11, 2008 due to her sleep from a short illness at the age of 48. Waddle Doo will be apearring in the show, but his voice actor is not yet been announced. Characters and their Disney clones *Mario = Mickey Mouse *Peach = Minnie Mouse *Wario = Donald Duck *Daisy = Daisy Duck *Yoshi = Pluto *Donkey Kong = Goofy *Diddy Kong = Max Goof *Luigi = Scrooge McDuck *Waluigi = Mortimer Mouse *Dixie Kong = Roxanne *Bowser = Pete *Bowser Jr. = Pete Jr. *Sonic = Winnie the Pooh (Pooh only appeared in "Great Ice Oddysey") *Tails = Piglet *Knuckles = Tigger (Tigger only appeared in "Great Ice Oddysey) *Shadow = Eeyore *Silver = Rabbit *Amy Rose = Darby *Big the Cat = Lumpy the Heffalump *Kuma = Baloo *Roger = King Louie *Spyro = Dumbo *Pikachu = Stitch *Julia Chang = Pocahontas *and more coming soon! Nintendo and Video Games All-Stars!: World on Ice Script: *'Announcer:' Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, join us in as we celebrate with all your favorite Nintendo and video game characters. This is...Nintendo and Video Game All-Stars...World on Ice! *''(an opening song that includes singing)'' *'Female Participation Host:' But wait, somebody's still missing. *'Male Participation Host: '''Don't you know who it is? *(Mario and his friends come out, as the ''"Super Mario Bros. Super Show Theme" plays) *'Mario:' Hi everybody. It's me Mario! *'Luigi:' Hey! It's nice to see you all! *'Peach: '''Hello everyone! *'Donkey Kong:' Hiya! How are ya doin'? *'Wario:' Hello! *'Mario:' Well, this is gonna be great. And I hope you will have a wonderful time at Nintendo's World on Ice! *(anybody help me continue with the script)'' *("Aria" from Yanni Live! is played for the finale) *(Kirby and King Dedede comes out) *'Kirby: '''Poyo! Touring Locations *Sears Centre, Hoffman Estates *Allstate Arena, Rosemont *United Center, Chicago *American Airlines Arena, Miami *American Airlines Center, Dallas *Hara Arena, Dayton *Philips Arena, Atlanta *Target Center, Minneapolis *Wells Fargo Arena, Des Moines *Rogers Centre, Toronto *Singapore Indoor Stadium, Singapore Trivia *The second series (first was ''Nintendo Monopoly) that were presented in Super Smash Bros. Brawl that are not featured in Nintendo's World on Ice are ''Game & Watch ''and ''Nintendo's Robot Series ''(however the two characters "Mr. Game & Watch" and "R.O.B." don't speak). *"Nintendo and Video Games All-Stars!: World on Ice" is the only show where the cast and characters get to shake hands with the audience at the end of the rink during the finale, and before they leave, just like Disney on Ice's "100 Years of Magic". Category:Nintendo Category:Ice Shows Category:Feld Entertainment shows